Unspoken But True
by Starlight-Heart
Summary: One-shot. Love can be blind and deaf, and to these two people it is. Until they actually become blind and deaf. HarryHermione


**Unspoken But True**

**AN: **I kind of just came up with this about two hours ago and thought I'd post it! It was incredibly hard! No sight or hearing, I kept on messing up! Anyhow, tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews on Leather and Libraries people! Star x

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Here we go the old drill. I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be incredibly rich and adorded. 

"This is ridiculous!" A girl exclaimed, throwing up her arms in despair. "There is no _point _in doing this!"

"Hermione Granger, shut up and stop acting like a petty little child," Severus Snape said with intent. She muttered a quick 'Sorry' and looked at the floor, surprised at her temper.

"Before I was interrupted," Severus started. "We have no idea what the situation will be like when the Final Battle comes, and Professor Dumbledore has asked for me to teach you how to find your prey with no means of sight or sound."

"But we're not exactly going to have our eyeballs taken out!" Harry protested.

"Did I say that Potter? No, all I am doing is acting on Professor Dumbledore's wishes. I am sure he'll be pleased to know that he famous Harry Potter thinks that his idea is bad."

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged and gave him a fake enthusiastic smile.

"We'll do it Professor Snape," Hermione said. "Where will it be anyway?"

"The Room of Requirement. Come on, we're already behind schedule," Severus snapped, walking out of his dungeon with Harry and Hermione close behind him.

"Why isn't Ron doing this?" Hermione asked Harry in a low voice.

"Because he had to see his mother who has come down with the muggle disease hypothermia," Severus answered for Harry without looking back. "I am sure she'll be alright as they have the medicine to cure before she goes into a coma."

Hermione's let out a small whimper as she felt for the Weasleys. Harry put a comforting arm around her and whispered "She'll be fine 'Mione."

He gave her a reassuring smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"I hope so, she's like a mother to me," She whispered, holding back the tears.

"Me too," Harry agreed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"If you two would stop having a rather tender and loving moment reserved for those in love, we're here," Snape interrupted, sneering at them.

"What? Me and Herm-"

"Save it Potter. Just come in," Snape said, ushering them in and then closing the door.

The room was dark with cushions only in it and candles left to light and heat the cold room.

"First I'll perform a simple spell that'll take away your sight and hearing but only before you understand what you have to do. You have to develop a sense of awareness before I could even start on showing you how to aim the spells. That is why you are to stay here for the rest of the day and until 9am tomorrow morning."

"But Professor! I have to protest since it is barbaric!"

"Miss Granger, I will decide what is barbaric or not. And in my eyes it is not," Severus said evenly, getting out his wand and approaching her.

Hermione slowly nodded her head, steadying herself for the worst.

"I'm going to need you wands," Severus said, holding out his hand. They both placed their precious wands in his grasp with Hermione's heart sinking, knowing that was the only thing that could have helped her or give her some kind of comfort.

The Professor pointed his wand at Hermione's head firstly and whispered, "It's the only way," before he muttered a sentence of Latin words which left Hermione in darkness with no sound.

"Okay," Hermione said before falling to the floor and hugging her legs. She felt like crying with her favourite senses gone, but held it back and left some composure and dignity in her.

She felt a thud and knew that Harry had also fallen down beside her.

They stayed in silence (of course) with no movement for a while, with only their thoughts to occupy themselves.

'Why the hell would Dumbledore make us do this?' Hermione thought incredulously. 'There is _no _point to it and as Harry said there would be no way we would lose our sight and sound.'

She got up shakily and started to walk around, trying to feel the walls. If they needed to expand their senses of touch and intuition, she may as well start. She felt around the four corners and walked through the centre a couple of times, trying to find where Harry was. It failed and she gave up quickly, sitting down on what felt like a cushion.

But cushions did not give pokes in the sides. Hermione quickly got up but gained a head rush and fell back down and landed again on top of Harry whose legs also gave a little jump but only because she had hurt him in a rather 'private area'.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, but remembered that he would not be able to hear her. So she tenderly got off him and gave a sheepish smile as she felt another thud as he lay down and, she guessed, grabbing the place in which she had caused great discomfort.

This continued for a while, Hermione giving a silent laugh while Harry was in pain. So he decided to channel his anger by giving Hermione a –

"Ow!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her arm which Harry had just punched playfully. She couldn't even hear herself so there was no other way in letting Harry know how much that hurt. She returned his 'gift' harder and suddenly felt a pressure on top of her, tickling her relentlessly. If she could have, she would have screamed out a laugh but her voice was still gone so she rolled around and could not stop squirming.

Harry eventually gave up his attack on Hermione and got off her, grinning triumphantly. She felt like her insides were vibrating and could not get up so she lay there next to him, taking slow breaths and when she recovered, hit him in the chest.

He did not reply but sat up, feeling for Hermione's hand and bringing her up with him.

'What is he –?'

But she did not her trail of thought as she felt a pair of lips against her's, feeling their way inside her heart and soul. She was surprised but returned the kiss, draping her arms around his neck and lowering her head so that his mouth was completely on top of hers. He pulled her body forcefully towards his, tracing her lips with his tongue, finding a way into her mouth.

Hermione admitted entry and started her own attack, but on his mouth. Her tongue dived in making patterns on the roof of his mouth and smiling when he did the same to her. Soon she became short of breath and broke it, pressing her forehead against his.

They both took ragged breaths and fell down to the wood floor, Hermione placing his chest and smiled joyfully. She did not feel any regret, but compassion and unusual feelings towards Harry. She quickly pecked him on the lips and let sleep overcome her as she fell asleep in his arms.

But Harry stayed awake for some time, going over in his head what he had just done.

'Oh my god I just kissed Hermione,' He thought slowly, going over that sweet and tender kiss. 'And she kissed me back. Why did I do it?!'

_Because this was the perfect time without any interruptions._

'Yes but we've had loads of time where there was no interruptions and I've never wanted to kiss her before.'

_Yes you have but with only your thoughts, you finally got it through that thick scull of yours._

'But that's unbelievable. Me and Hermione have been friends for ages and I would never do anything to jeopardise that.'

_You didn't jeopardise it, you made it stronger. She likes you as well otherwise she wouldn't have kissed you back and instead of tingling lips you'd be left with a stinging face and shattered heart._

'Oh shut up. I don't need to have an argument with my sub-conscious.'

_That's only because you know I'm right..._

'Alright! So maybe I have a little crush on Hermione but it's nothing.'

_Now we're getting somewhere. So nothing made you kiss her in that way?_

'This is ridiculous. I do not like Hermione that much!'

Harry extracted his thoughts but his mind still lingered on it. Do I like Hermione enough?

That answer was answered by the joy at remembering the kiss they had just shared. Harry accepted his feelings with a smile and fell into a deep slumber with her.

The time came for that door to be opened once again and Severus Snape turned the bronze key on the lock and muttered 'Lumos'. He walked over and found Harry and Hermione still in that embrace and asleep. He felt a tiny bit of hope and decided to leave them, not understanding why but recalling at how much they looked like James and Lily had once been in the same room.

* * *

**AN: **Some of that just sounded R rated! But it wasn't so it's still a PG :) 


End file.
